


In The End

by BSplendens



Series: Non-fandom things [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I really hope there's a forest that has one of everything that's ever lived, I wanna see dinosaurs, If Death was a person, Life is a mean little cuss who hurts people, Most of this is just a story I wanted to write, Only has a small connection to personal beliefs, Otherwise this makes much less sense, Read that one first, Sequel to my story Death, So Hope instead of LIfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternity is over, so Death's eternal journey ends. <br/>And there's someone waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

It is the end of time.  
Death has just made his final journey. Every soul that ever existed has been gathered into the realm of the dead. And now, finally, it is time. The gate through the realms shimmers once, then simply closes... and the realm of the living is no more. It does not explode, it does not burn, it does not shatter. It simply... ceases to be. Fitting, really... after all, that is how the world began: it simply began to exist. There is no need for anything more.  
Death runs one hand carefully down the place where the gate once was, then turns away and walks up to the wheel of his ship. His ship is complete now... the death of every sentient being to ever exist is written across its surfaces, in tiny gold words so thin they look like threads. And here... Death lightly touches the very center of the ship's wheel, reading it for a moment. The words here are written in silver, and only Death can read them... for it is his own death that is written here. He contemplates the words for a moment, then grasps the wheel, gently spurring his ship on.  
The river is longer now... the forest has expanded. Now, every single animal species to exist can be found somewhere in this vast realm, the realm referred to as the Land of the Vanished, or the Wild Realm. Here, no sentient being has ever trod. Here, the animals roam free, in a land so vast there is room for them all.  
When Death reaches the waterfall at the end of the river, something is different. The oppressive heat is gone, as is the smoke that reeks of fear and burnt flesh. When Death looks down, he sees why; the hellfire has gone out. And the souls formerly trapped below... they are rising on the last of the heat, rising from the pit and up through the clouds. They are forgiven... they have atoned for their sins. And the demons... they seem to be gone.  
As Death's ship parts the layer of clouds above the Wild Realm, another ship appears, one Death has passed countless times. Hope's ship. This time, the ship sails level with him, and they do not pass. In fact, they are so close that the two beings can easily speak to each other, though neither seems to know what to say.  
Death looks down again, and sees something else. This is the Land of the Loved, the home of every animal that was ever loved by their master. There are fewer creatures than normal, and as Death watches, he sees why.  
As the forgiven souls drift up through the clouds, many are greeted by pets, and the pets follow them up. The pets who have been here the longest are those whose masters were cast down into the pit, and now, they are finally reunited. Soon, the Land of the Loved will be empty.  
Something flitters up, fast as lightning, and buzzes once around Death's ship before zooming over to perch in Hope's hand. It's a hummingbird, a little golden hummingbird, full of energy. And as Death watches this, something else flies up, something slower and more deliberate. It's a raven, a sleek black bird, and it lands fearlessly on the ship's wheel.  
Somewhat startled, Death simply watches the creature for a moment, then slowly holds out a hand. The raven hops onto his arm, caws up at him, and then turns to stare across the ships at Hope.  
Death cautiously raises a hand, very slowly placing it on the bird's head, then smiles and gently strokes a hand down its back. It seems this creature is his... he doesn't remember having a pet, but it's been so very long since he left... it's not surprising that he doesn't remember. This bird seems familiar... it's probably his. "Hello, little one... I'm afraid I don't remember you. Do you remember me?" he whispers, though it's a bit hoarse... he hasn't spoken in awhile, not since the last young child who was on his ship. 

"They seem familiar... I suppose they're ours." Hope muses softly, carefully stroking the tiny head, then turns slightly and looks Death in the eyes. "I remember... very little from before. You?" 

"The same..." Death sighs, then looks up as a noise catches his attention. Ah... so that's what happens to the forgiven souls. He'd been wondering... he wasn't supposed to transport them, and as far as he was aware, there was only one gate above them. It seemed like someone had decided to give Death some assistance... a large number of winged figures were circling above the two ships, guiding the souls through the gates. And that's a good thing because, for the first time in his existence, Death is tired. He wants to rest. 

Onwards and upwards the ships fly, through the crowds of angels and forgiven souls. And then... then, finally, for the first time since the gates were created, the ships sail through the open gates.  
Inside... well, it is likely that no one will ever describe everything. It would take decades and a massive amount of space, even if it was possible to see everything and remember it all. The thing that focuses Death's attention, though, is the dock. A massive tree has had several of its branches shaped into a living dock, with two spaces perfectly sized for the two ships. And, despite the fact that they have never done this before, both ships drift neatly into place.  
For the first time in thousands and thousands of years, Death steps foot inside the gates of Heaven.  
Hope steps down next to him, now wearing a bright little smile, and turns to look up at Death. "I have something for you... possibly for the both of us." Hope whispers, then shifts slightly to show what is cradled ever-so-gently in one arm. "You've wanted a child for quite a long time, I believe... apparently someone heard about that. This little one is for you..." 

Death blinks once, then twice, looking down at the small creature and processing. Slowly, he reaches out with the hand that doesn't have a crow on it, lightly touching one tiny cheek. This tiny, perfect little creature is for him?  
Slowly, carefully, Death takes the baby into his arms. He knows how to hold newborns... much as he hates it, he's had to transport many of them. But this one... usually the babies are asleep, or crying softly if they're awake. This little one is awake and watching him, but is completely unafraid... and as he watches, one tiny hand wraps around his fingertip.  
Still shocked, Death turns his gaze back to Hope, then blinks and -much to his surprise- yawns. Oh... right. He's tired. He needs to rest. And... it looks like someone already thought of this. There is a large hollow in the tree in front of him, easily the size of a room, its entrance draped in a curtain of hanging vines. 

Hope steps forward, carefully parting the vines, then smiles and steps inside. "Looks like someone predicted how tired we'd be... there's enough room here for both of us. Would you like to join me?" Hope asks, walking inside and sitting down on the edge of a very large bed. There's plenty of room for both of them, and possibly another person or two, even allotting enough space for everyone to sprawl. 

Death slips through the vines, looking around for a moment, then slowly moves over to sit down on the opposite edge of the bed. He's... not sure about this. For one thing, he's not really sure what to do with a baby... for another, he has a concern. "Hope... we are the transporters of souls. But... all the souls are where they should be. There is no more need for us... and I have a concern. If we rest... if we fall asleep... will we ever wake up?" 

Hope looks down for a moment, stroking one hand over the soft, mossy blanket, then speaks in a voice that is soft but sure. "I believe we will... after all, there is technically no need for every soul we've brought here. We may not be needed, but that does not mean we will cease to exist. And... I am quite tired, as is the little one. I think we should rest..." the gentle being suggested, slipping under the covers and laying down. 

Death watches the other being for a moment, then sighs, very gently placing the tiny baby near Hope. He then lays down, unable to keep his eyes open any longer, and tugs the blanket up over himself. This leaves him comfortably tucked into the soft bed, facing Hope, with the tiny (and now sleeping) baby in the space between them. This... this should work, right? 

He doesn't get much time to think about it, as the gentle darkness claims him seconds later. 

He'll wake eventually... they both will. After all, both have worked for the entire span in which time existed. It would be cruel not to let them exist for longer...

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like finishing the thing with Death. Poor fella needs to stop at some point. Now he gets to have a life. Or, well... not a life. But you know what I mean. He gets to do things that are not work.  
> And also he gets to have a kid.  
> Because Death is probably a big ole sweetie. After all, dying doesn't hurt. The process of getting to the point where you're dead is usually very not fun, but that's Life causing the pain.  
> Death is just the cab-driver, Life is the guy who kills people.


End file.
